Hotels
by Once Upon A Goddess
Summary: Draco decides to take his new lover on a worldwide vacation; Paris, Rome, Sydney, anywhere they could go for a quiet, relaxing getaway. And multiple shags in between.
1. Chapter 1: Paris

Hermione's face was hot. She could have had a fever, but that was not the case.

Her head was resting on the headboard, her hair slightly bumped above her head due to her sliding closer to the mattress.

The covers barely covered her naked breasts along with the rest of her bare body. But it was also hiding something else lying on the mattress.

Hermione's opened in a silent cry and a strong tongue flattened itself over her slit.

That's right, Hermione Granger was getting oral. She loved it.

A whimper left her mouth and she squeezed her eyes shut. She imagined the man under the covers; his bright blonde plastered to his forehead from the heat, his lips damp from her juices, his stormy grey eyes closed in absolute ecstasy.

She felt his tongue go stiff, and the muscle penetrated her, deeper than she thought he could go. His tongue made slow circles, driving her crazy.

"Draco!"

Her breathing was heavier than it had ever been. But she was in bliss; she didn't give a shit about her breathing.

Draco's golden pink lips latched onto her clitoris, the pleasure pearl throbbing with delight.

Hermione cried out again. Her eyes began to blink, trying to register her highlighted ecstasy. The view in front of her came into focus, and at the reminder of her location, she screamed out in joy again. From the window across from their bed, they had the perfect view of the Eiffel Tower.

Naturally, the hotel room had cost a fortune, but Draco Malfoy was not one to be outdone, and money was never an obstacle with his last name.

The daylight streamed into the room from the uncovered wall of windows, the top penthouse of the luxurious hotel getting a fair amount of sun during the day. It lit up the white lace-like feel of the wallpaper, the design of vines and grapes popping out with the sunlight casting shadows over it. The long bed almost stretched across the room, therefore accommodating the two-person chain it was obliging now. The rest of the bedroom was plain, the only other furniture the side table with a vase of pink flowers. Doors to Hermione's left led to a bathroom fit for a queen and the rest of the apartment.

One hard suck brought Hermione back to her body with another whimper.

Hermione placed her right hand over the lump in the duvet, pressing the head forward in a silent plea for more.

Draco happily agreed by executing a favorite move of hers, running the tip of his tongue along the lips of her core and slowly pushing deeper, the pleasure doubling every time his tongue passed a layer of her inner-skin.

"Oh, Draco", Hermione moaned again, almost crazy from her high. "Fuck me, dammit, fuck me with that fucking tongue. Ah!"

Vibrations spread through her body as Draco laughed against her skin. The bubble in her stomach felt so close to popping, like an irritating itch in her nose, something she can't get rid of, and can only sit there and wait for it to go away.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Hermione screamed in agony. Draco sped up his licking, crushing his tongue over her sensitive clit in a dominating, pleasurable manner. She pushed his head harder, subconsciously rocking her hips as well to get the ultimate amount of enjoyment.

A high shriek rang through the room as her bubble burst, her body seeming to float for many moments before the soft mattress cradled her form once again. Heavy pants hefted out of her mouth after the powerful orgasm that had just occurred.

She felt Draco rub his palms over her thighs, wordlessly telling her it was amazing for him as well. He placed soft kisses on her right thigh while he rested his head on her left.

Hermione sluggishly moved one of her hands to wipe to light cover of sweat of her forehead, then reaching it under the covers to pet her lover's damp hair.

Eventually, Draco climbed up her body and lay next to her, lying on his side and pulling her body close to his. He blatantly stared lovingly at her face while her eyes reflected the Tower outside.

"Paris truly is beautiful", Hermione said quietly.

"Among other things", Draco replied back easily.

Hermione turned her head toward his, a smile tugging at her lips. She leaned forward to softly press her lips to his. Draco's hand cradled her cheek, pushing her closer to him, effortlessly opening his mouth to deepen their kiss.

Hermione pulled back with a light _smack _of their lips, smiling at the handsome blonde. His thumb rubbed her jawbone tenderly, gazing into her chocolate eyes with unconcealed adoration.

"Maybe I can extend my leave", Hermione said with a light laugh, giggling girlishly when Draco's eyes lit up happily.

"What a splendid idea, my dear," He replied with a wide, uncharacteristic smile. Hermione was one of special few who got to see such a thing.

"It's the least I can do for all of your generous gifts," She said with an air of playfulness. Draco responded equally.

"A trip to Paris and a new wardrobe to accommodate is hardly appropriate for a woman of your caliber. A few more will have to be sufficient, if it isn't too much of an indecency."

"Not at all, Mr. Malfoy, only if a trip to Rome is in order. I do so wish to try authentic Italian food."

"Only the best", Draco dramatically vowed, then laughed along with Hermione at their silly antics.

Hermione kissed Draco lightly, then pulled the heavy covers to jump out of the tall bed, her naked body glowing in the sunlight and giving Draco an amazing view of her backside.

She looked over her shoulder at him with a seductive smile before walking on her tip-toes to the archway leading to the bathroom.

Using the full length mirror Draco had intentionally moved to its current position, the male watched his female moved around in the bathroom. He saw the glorious way she bent over to turn on the taps of the bath, or how she piled her beautiful long, curly hair to one side of her shoulder to see better, and how she ran her hand under the water, then retracted it quickly because it was obviously too hot. Draco laughed lightly, causing Hermione to look out the door and see the mirror he was using to spy on her.

She tried to suppress her smile, but was quite unsuccessful, so a mockingly un-approving grin formed on her lips, her brown eyes glinting with entertainment.

Yes, Draco Malfoy could definitely get used to Hermione Granger.

Where to take her next…

**~:~:~:~**

**Follow this, there is more to **_**come.**_

**~Terra**


	2. Chapter 2: Sydney

Sydney, Australia was a beautiful place.

The people were nice, the shops were full of treasures, and the water was glass smooth. Hermione enjoyed the environment, and was very happy with Draco's decision on coming here next. Though she had been hoping for Rome, which was a closer destination, she was not too disappointed by the delay. Because they _would _go there before this itch was scratched.

They had walked around the streets for most of the day, buying little things, getting treats here and there, entertaining themselves. The day had ended with a scrumptious room service meal and an expensive bottle of wine. Draco claimed they needed to celebrate the extension of Hermione's leave.

So they were, both naked in the huge bathtub by the open window, looking over the harbor. They had been lucky enough to have picked a night where fireworks were being set off. The display was beautiful, not that either of them would know. They were quite occupied with each other.

Wine glasses forgotten, Draco sat of the step of the bath with Hermione in his lap. Their bodies were attached at every available point, except their lower halves. Hermione could feel his hard length rubbing against her, but she wasn't bothered by it. They had enough time for that later. For now, the seductive taste of his lips was satisfying.

Hermione pressed further into her lover, already straddling his legs making the act easy. She moved her hands to cradle his jawbone on either side, pulling his face closer to hers. Draco moaned happily, his hands previously on the small of her back, now shifted to her bum. With an evil smile on his face, he pushed her closer to his solid member, rubbing it up and down her slit. Hermione detached their lips to release a whimper, her mouth hanging open. Draco dug deeper, stimulating her clit. Hermione gasped, then relaxed her body into Draco's, resting her head on his shoulder.

Draco continued rocking his hips, and was met with gasps and soft cries. He gave his own cry when Hermione suddenly latched onto his ear lobe, sucking it into her mouth. Hermione let the wet lobe out of her mouth, then blew cold air on it before sucking on it again. Draco shivered with delight, stopping his rocking motion before continuing.

After many long moments, Draco readjusted his hips, and tried to thrust forward into her. Hermione jerked her pelvis back, narrowly avoiding his penetration. A confused expression took over Draco's face, and Hermione saw this and laughed as she glided away from him with an evil smile.

Hermione turned her back on him to look at the ongoing fireworks, a smile on her face.

Draco sat where he was for a moment, processing what just happened to him. _No _woman had _ever _left Draco Malfoy like this. And a certain Hermione Granger was not getting away with it.

Hermione heard a strong voice with a mic. and several speakers yelling over the crowd, explaining about the next set of fireworks. Hermione tried to listen, the bay was still a bit away from the hotel window, but was instantly distracted when a warm body pressed against her back.

A solid hard length was trapped between his stomach and her lower back, pressing into her skin seductively. Hermione could feel every muscle of his defined chest, imagining the sexy view instead of the one in front of her. But she acted indifferent.

"You _are _a little witch, aren't you?" He whispered hotly in her ear. Hermione let out air she wasn't aware she had been holding. Draco licked the shell of her ear slowly, causing Hermione's throat to constrict. She was completely taken by this dark and sexy wizard, not that she would admit it with her pride. But the feeling was mutual.

"Only for you," She replied in a mysterious tone. Draco chuckled against her skin, making Hermione hold in a barely contained whimper. Draco switched his focus to her delicate neck, sucking lightly and nipping softly. Hermione's audible gasp encouraged him very much.

The next round of fireworks were set off, the loud _boom _of the firecrackers and the smell of smoke washing over the couple like the bath they resided in. Draco took advantage of Hermione's temporary distraction.

His member slipped into her folds with practiced ease. A surprised cry jumped out of Hermione's mouth. Draco started moving almost immediately, ready for the contact since they both slipped into the bath. His hands took position on her hips, teaching them the rocking motion he wanted them to know.

Soon, their hips' seductive dance was being yelled out the window. But with all the commotion outside was enough to cover them.

Draco groaned his pleasure, then sped up his pounding. Hermione's hands gripped the edge of the window tightly, holding on for dear life. Draco moved his hands across her stomach, pulling it closer to his. His fingertips caressed her skin, almost tinkling her. It only heightened her euphoria.

Water was sloshing over the edges of the tub, and some even leaked out of the giant window, but neither noticed, much less noticed.

"Oh!" Hermione yelped. It made Draco go harder.

"What? What is it, Hermione?" He said gruffly, reaching his left hand up to cup her breast, brushing his thumb over her areola. Hermione cried again.

"I'm… so… close!" Hermione panted.

"Scream for me, Hermione." Draco asked, burying his messy hair into her shoulder, his own release around the corner.

The fireworks were still going off, and by the sound of the cheering, the main event was about to occur. Huge fireworks began to be set off.

_Boom! _

"OH!" Hermione screamed.

_Crack! _

"AH!" She bawled.

_Bang!_

"Uh!" She finally moaned. Her body went limp in Draco's hands, and his lay over hers as his own pleasure released inside her.

They both were breathing heavy, watching the last of Sydney's fireworks disappear from the sky. The night sky came into view, a million stars glowing down at them, smoke cutting them in and out of view.

Draco kissed Hermione's neck before withdrawing his sensitive member from her, pulling her backwards. He pulled her on his lap, both her legs on the same side and her body relaxing into his. The water had lost most of its heat, but the couple didn't mind. The icy cool chill coming from the window was a pleasant contradiction to their warm bodies.

"Sydney… great decision", Hermione said softly. Draco smiled at her humor.

"We'll have to be headed to our next destination if we want this trip to last," He put in. Hermione moaned irritably.

"We have a month, that can get us places."

"Yes, very well. Maybe tomorrow we can go sailing, or attend the Opera House."

Hermione moaned in agreement.

"Yeah, that sounds great. So… where are we going next?"

She moved her head so she could see Draco's. He smirked down at her, but with playfulness in his eyes.

"You'll see, my darling. You'll see."

**~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Taking requests on places they can visit! Review or PM if you've got an idea, por favor.**

**~Terra**


	3. Chapter 3: Ireland

Hermione slipped a tight negligee over her head. She was exhausted.

She and Draco had spent the day running around the garden of the Irish castle they were staying at. The bushes were arranged in a maze, leading to different statues and fountains decorating the area. But Draco had used the garden for different purposes. Hermione had run from him, hid from him, beat him in Chase, and tried to Tag him, but he was always a bit faster than her. Of course, he usually let her win.

The Mistress of Balaur Castle, Madame Seamair, had reprehended them many times to not step on her plants, wipe their feet, wash up for dinner. The couple felt like children, but in return they got to act like them for a day. It had definitely been worth it. The Madame, with her long salt-and-pepper hair tied back in a bun and always dressed properly, was very strict with them, but seemed to like them, nonetheless.

The room they had gotten definitely supported that.

A beautiful lobby area led to a gorgeous room with one stone wall giving it the perfect 'castle' feel. A large, soft sheepskin rug covered the cold floor, the only other decoration was a dark wood dresser, small tables with pretty arrangements of flowers, and mirrors hanging on the walls. A door on the opposite side led to a small but luxurious bathroom, in which Draco was washing up now.

Hermione climbed into the bed. This had to be her favorite thing. The king-sized bed was built into the wall, about 3 feet off the ground, ending with a small window that let the air in to the insolated room. It gave Hermione a great view of the front grounds, a gravel road cutting threw green, perfectly cut grass and lined by beautiful flowers.

Ireland was definitely one of her favorite spots so far.

"I really love this place," Hermione sighed happily under her breath. She felt a warm body press against her back, kissing her under her jaw.

"I could get it for you," he told her. Hermione giggled, laying her arm over his as he wrapped around her waist.

"Don't go all Malfoy on me," she said sarcastically, snuggling deeper into the mattress when a cool wind breezed by them.

"I was actually quite serious, my dear. Think about it for a moment," he laughed, then used his lips for better purposes.

Hermione bit her bottom lip, and started thinking, not that he was making it easy.

_Ok, _she thought, _Name of the place; Balaur Castle. In Ireland, no relation to the Ministry that I am aware of. Madame Seamair, Irish for clover, doesn't own the property, just the manager. Wait, Balaur. It's Romanian, Charlie taught this to me, it's Romanian for…_

"Dragon", Hermione moaned, turning in Draco's arms and detaching his lips from her neck. "You own this place?"

"Guilty," he smiled, reaching up and running his fingers lightly along her collar bones.

She shook her head with her own smile, then kissed him playfully on the lips. It escalated quickly.

Draco pushed towards her, his tongue laying siege on her mouth. He cradled her left cheek, slowly making love to her mouth. Hermione moaned happily. Their lips pulled at each other, their tongues twining together in a seductive dance, and their heavy breathing making the other even more turned on.

Draco rolled himself on top of Hermione, crushing the woman, not that she minded. The tight space helped _en masse_. Hermione hands twirled threw his white hair, tugging softly. Draco had learned she did this when something felt good. Draco's hands moved to Hermione's hips, shaping his palms around her hipbones, holding them still so he could grind himself against her heat. A whimper echoed through the room.

His hands starting moving up, the silky material of her tiny nightgown going with him. He got up to her breasts, kneading the sides of them. Hermione was writhing under him, her moans quiet but powerful. One of his large hands moved back down her side, reaching the side of her small knickers. It only took a couple tugs for them to reach her ankles. He quickly did the same to his boxers, rubbing his skin against hers slowly and powerfully. Hermione whimpered again.

"We… we can't…" She tried to say. Draco kept going.

"Why not, love?"

"Madame… Ooh, Madame Seamair could hear us. Re-remember she told us… noise travels in here."

"She was probably just pulling our leg," Draco reasoned, his erection gliding easily threw her folds because of all the fluids she was emitting.

"But… oh my god. There could be other people here", she rushed, her breathing becoming irregular.

"It will have to be a bit of a challenge then," Draco said, his breathing also heavy, itching to enter her. "Try to be quiet, love. Quiet."

Hermione's mouth fell open as he filled her. Her tightness always squeezed him the right way, giving both of them an insane amount of pleasure.

Draco moaned, quietly, of course, then started pumping into her. He was reclining forward on his elbows, which where caging in Hermione. Her arms were folded around his shoulders, her fingers running through the hair at the base of his neck. Their noses skimmed against each other on each thrust, tickling the sensitive hairs. Hermione slammed her mouth against his, trying to keep the noises she was dying to make inside.

Draco shuttled in and out of her, and after a groan that vibrated between their mouths, his hips began snapping back and forth faster. Hermione's mouth opened wide, trying to let out the loud moan that was echoing through her throat.

"Quiet, love, don't let them here us", he whispered harshly, finding it hard to breath with all the pleasure coursing through his body. Hermione nodded, her hands squeezed his shoulders. She bit her bottom lip, closed her eyes, and threw her head back like she always did. Her lips popped apart in a silent plea for sound, but she quickly muffled it and pushed her hips closer to his.

Draco pounded into her at a rapid pace, his elbows starting to hurt from the pressure he was putting on them. Though he couldn't really bother with that at the moment. Hermione's ruffled hair and wide brown eyes were enough to make him forget his pain. It was all worth it.

This woman was really the temptress. She always said the right things, moved the right way, smiled when she was supposed to. She understood him, got his level of intellect, matched his brains cell for cell. She was a force to be reckoned with, no doubt, but shit; she knew how to turn him on. She was the perfect woman to have around.

Hermione knew the same. Draco was the only person who seemed to be on the same plane that she was. She liked that he could guess her next words, knew where to touch her, see right into her soul. They truly fit together like puzzle pieces, but Hermione knew this was only recreational. No feelings attached. But really, how often does one get so drunk they fuck their childhood enemy, decide to skip out of work and wake up in Paris? Not many, she reasoned. Not many at all. And especially a rich enemy, that helped millions.

Hermione's hand covered her mouth as she came, the yell she was dying to release, stifled by her flesh. Her lower abdomen felt like a pleasure bomb just went off, and she just laid there for the ride. She moved her hand to Draco's cheek, admiring lovingly as he vigorously kept pumping, aiming for his own relief. His low groan was lost as he buried his face in her shoulder, his lips leaving ghost kisses all over.

The couple lay for a moment, letting all there bodily fluids flow. Hermione was definitely ready for bed now. Draco turned his head slightly, sneaking a glance down her low cut neck line and just admiring the view. Hermione skimmed her long fingernails across his scalp, relaxing her body into the pillows and closing her eyes.

Seconds later her breathing went soft and Draco knew she was asleep. He propped his head up to look at her sleeping face. Her dark eyebrows framed her face well, and her plump lips where pink as a rose. She was very pretty when she slept, her decided.

Settling his head against her chest once again, he joined his lover in sleep, knowing the morning would bring several complaints and a new reason for a infamous Seamair scolding.


	4. Chapter 4: Luxor, Egypt

Hermione's eyes lit up as she looked at the table set up under the stars. The table was lit by candles, and a few different trays of different foods lay out, waiting for them.

Hermione eagerly walked ahead of Draco, not being able to wait to see what her surprise was. Draco had promised her it was something shiny. Hermione couldn't remember ever feeling this spoiled.

Her eyes looked over the expensive wine bottle, the silk table cloth, the mouthwatering food. She liked this dinner idea so far.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What do you think?"

"Beautiful," she replied happily, leaning her head up to reach his lips.

Draco pulled out her chair for her, poured her wine, fancying himself the perfect gentleman. Hermione smiled and played along. Draco had bought her the perfect red dress for the occasion, dressing himself in a form-fitting suit. Hermione felt special, like she was the luckiest girl in the world.

"I have your present," Draco told her, as she took one last bite of pasta. She eagerly put her fork down and pushed the bowl to the side, waiting. Draco smiled at her playfulness and pushed back his chair, walking over to her. He bent down on his knees and pulled something from under the table. A cloth box lay in his hand.

"So that's where you've been hiding it," Hermione joked, jumping up in her seat. Draco laughed happily and opened the box to reveal a gold bracelet laced with green emeralds. Hermione looked up at him with a smile.

"Very funny," she sighed, referring to the half Gryffindor colors, half Slytherin.

"I thought it was quite comical," he chuckled, pulling out the bracelet and snapping it into place around her wrist. It gleamed in the light.

"It's gorgeous. Thank you Draco." She leaned down, taking his face between her hands and kissed him sweetly. His hand wrapped around her neck and pulled her closer. They pulled back and forth, then breathlessly let go of each other.

"Why don't we go get dessert ordered to out room?" Draco asked her huskily. She eagerly nodded, squealing when he pulled her out of her seat and entwined their fingers.

~:~:~:~:~

Their room was two stories tall. The bedroom was the only part of the second floor, just a level covering part of the living room near the back of the suite. A winding staircase sat next to the front doorway, and a small bathroom was under it. The living room was decked out with priceless Victorian furniture that went along with Luxor, Egypt.

Draco pulled Hermione their room, leading her to a cushioned armchair looking out a tall window, overlooking the lights of Luxor.

He sat, pulling her onto his lap and attaching their lips. Hermione smiled against him, pushing his head against the back of the chair. Draco had one hand rubbing her thigh, the other behind her neck, the way she liked it.

They invaded each other's mouths, their tongues battling for dominance. Of course, neither was going to let the other win, not that they minded. Hermione dragged her lips away from his, lightly placing her hands on either side of his chin, holding him in place. Draco closed his eyes as she rained butterfly kisses along his cheek and jaw, nipping at some places. Hermione sucked his earlobe between her lips, wetting it before pulling away and blowing. Draco moaned under her ministrations, moving one of his hands to her hip.

Hermione nipped at it, calling for another groan from her lover. Suddenly, she jumped off his lap, leaning down to put her hands on either of his knees, giving him an ample view of her breasts.

"I have something for you," Hermione whispered, seductively biting the corner of her lip. Draco's eyes widened.

"Let's have it, then," he said huskily, his head in the stars as he only imagined what his surprise was. Hermione smiled.

"Stay here," she ordered with a laugh, running up the stairs and disappearing from sight. Draco looked after her longingly, watching her arse move from side to side as she taunted him with images of her naked and wanton.

~:~:~:~

Hermione looked in the closet mirror, fixing her appearance.

Her "surprise" for Draco was a set of lingerie she had specially ordered from a magazine sent to her by Ginny, the only person who knew what she was actually up to.

Of course, Ginevra Weasley had been sworn to secrecy, but Hermione needed _someone _to talk to about her get-away. They had agreed it wouldn't be smart for anyone to know about the famous Hermione Granger going on a worldwide sex trip with millionaire Draco Malfoy. Ginny, who actually worked for Malfoy's company, though Hermione didn't know what branch.

Back to the point, the C-cup bra was a silky forest green and silver pattern, a tie keeping them together in the middle. The bottom was a little skirt, barely, that high at the back to give a sneak peak of her arse cheeks, the same pattern decorating the cloth. Ginny had given her the thumbs up for this little number, so Hermione had a bit of confidence in her choice. Just a little. Hermione pulled out the loose bun she had been wearing for dinner and curly ringlets spilled over her shoulders. For the last step, Hermione tied a thick ribbon around her hair, pulling it into a loose side pony. She looked in the mirror, and saw a sexy porn star. Well, at least in her opinion.

This was a daring move, even for the daring Hermione Granger. Now, for part two.

Hermione moved to the side table next to the bed, reaching for the telephone as she stretched out on the bed. She pressed the receiver to her ear and pressed zero, waiting for the cheery voice of room service to welcome her.

Hermione smiled lecherously as they asked what she wanted.

"I need the following items at room 324 immediately…"

~:~:~:~:~

Hermione came down the stairs in a slender bathrobe, the curve of the neckline dipping dangerously low and the hem barely hitting her thighs. She ignored Draco's hungry stare as she pranced to the hotel door.

A knock rang out as her hand touched the door knob. She opened the door and cut off Draco's view as to what she was doing.

Draco heard her giggle and thanked the person, closing the door with a shiny tray balanced against her hip. The tray had a lid on it, hiding the contents from Draco's view. She sashayed passed him, heading toward the coach that looked out a different window.

Hermione set the tray down on the coffee table, and then sat down on the coach, looking at Draco from across the room.

"Coming?" she called, smiling happily as he raced over to her, eagerly sitting next to her. Hermione hopped up from the coach, undoing the knot of her robe. The silky fabric fell to her feet and Draco feasted on the sight of her. He reached out for her hips, memorized by the way the tiny skirt flitted along her smooth legs. Hermione's laugh tinkled over him.

"This is only the first part of the surprise," she told him happily, reaching up to her hair and pulling loose the ribbon, letting her curls pour everywhere. She pulled the black ribbon through the fingers, straightening it out, and then held it out for Draco to see.

"A blindfold?" he asked suspiciously, but with a smile. Hermione nodded, biting her lip seductively. Hermione set to work.

She put the ribbon on the coach next to him, and pulled him up. She rid him of his dress jacket, throwing it to the side of the coach. She pulled of his vest next, followed by his black belt. She unbuttoned the top three buttons of his white dress shirt, before pushing his back down.

"Ready?" she chirped, grabbing the ribbon again. Draco nodded, a smirk taking over his face and his vision turned black. Hermione tied the knot tight, the turned to open the tray. On it was simple dessert items, different syrups and toppings, everything. Hermione bit her lip in anticipation.

She dipped her finger in a little bowl of melted caramel, watching the amber syrup run down her finger. She turned to Draco.

"Open wide," she hummed; laughing merrily as he quickly did as instructed. She fed him the sweet ambrosia, watching as his features softened at the taste. "Can you guess what it is?"

He laughed at her antics.

"Caramel," he said with a confident smirk.

"Very good. Now, let's try this one."

Hermione took one of his hands and brought it behind her, leading his fingers to the tie to her bra. Draco caressed her skin before finding the correct tie, pulling. Hermione shrugged off the article, placing it his hand so he could tell what it was. Draco felt it in his hands, and then set it to the side when he realized what he had been given.

"You witch," he groaned under his breath.

Hermione reached for the bowl of whipped cream, and mischievous smile on her lips as she dipped her fingers in it, caking the fluffy dessert on her nipple.

She carefully placed both her palms on either of Draco's cheek, pulling his face toward her breast.

"Open," she demanded, like a mother trying to feed her son. Draco eagerly sucked in her areola, making Hermione moan in the process. He knew what he had. Draco wrapped his long arms around her back, pulling her closer. He opened his mouth wide and sucked in more of her tan skin. Hermione's throat echoed whimpers and groans, and she gasped when she pulled her nipple out of his mouth with a _pop_.

Draco's mouth lunged for her breast again, but she held his head straight. Again using the whipping cream, she coated her other breast with the dessert, only then pulling his head back. He hungrily licked up the dessert. Hermione let him at it for a while, her moans even exciting her. The space between her thighs felt slick with her running fluids.

She pulled him off again, much to his dismay.

"I have bigger plans," she mumbled lightly.

She stood him up again, unbuttoning his pants and commanding him to pull them down and sit down. He did as instructed.

She then led his hands to the side of her knickers, demanded he pull them down too. He quickly did. Hermione straddled his lap.

"Don't move," she commanded lightly.

Hermione lowered herself onto him, moaning again and the tight feeling that followed. Draco's head lulled back onto the coach as she started moving up and down.

Leaning over toward the table, Hermione grabbed a thin piece of hardened chocolate.

"Open," she breathed, placing the piece between Draco's teeth. She hungrily kissed him, moaning as the chocolate melted between the heat of their mouths. Draco deepened their kiss, loving the taste of her mouth. He thrust upward into her, deciding she wouldn't notice if he did it fast enough.

They starting bouncing against each other. Hermione gasped every time she was filled, his member hitting her "special" spot every time it happened.

"I love dessert," Draco quietly, as Hermione yell echoed through the hotel room.

After many minutes she calmed down enough to softly reply:

"I love Luxor."

**~:~:~:~:~**

**I'm so sorry! I know this isn't my best piece of work, but I needed to get something up!**

**In return, I will tell you where they are going next!**

…**Rome.**

**Be excited!  
~Terra**


End file.
